


Infiltrators

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [19]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Death Star, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, Rebels, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: Written for the February Ficlet Challenge Prompt 19- Start Wars AU.Percy and Annabeth attempt to infiltrate the Death Star to gather information for the rebels.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629220
Kudos: 3
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Infiltrators

Annabeth gripped her lightsabre tightly. Percy stood at her side. The two had been sent to infiltrate the Death Star, to get an idea of the security on the ship. The two were considered the elite team. They got the most dangerous jobs. The pair wore stolen stormtrooper armour, but Annabeth’s heart still beat faster than normal.

Percy squeezed her hand, and they walked out of the storage bay, and into the corridor. Both of them carried blasters, as real stormtroopers did. They were both great shots, but they didn’t normally shoot with this style of gun, so she was worried about that as well. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

Half an hour later, they had had a good look around their section of the ship, and had gathered enough evidence to fabricate a plan to destroy it once they returned to base.

“I haven’t seen much security yet,” Percy murmured. “Only a few patrols.”

“There is a pretty thorough system of cameras though. The rebels may need to hack into them if they want to board undetected.”

A stormtrooper commander marched around the corner, two troopers standing behind them.

“What are you doing?”

“Routine patrol, sir” Percy replied

The commander pulled out a blaster.

“Routine patrols have six officers, as any stormtrooper would know, intruder.”

He fired his gun. Percy dodged the blast and returned fire. He caught the commander in the gun arm, and he dropped his blaster. Annabeth shot him in the chest and he fell. Percy shot the other two. Annabeth and Percy knew more enemies would arrive soon.

“Let’s get out of here,” Annabeth whispered.

They quickly walked back the way they had come. They rounded a corner and a group of stormtroopers spotted them.

The stormtroopers brought their guns up, and the two rebels dashed into another corridor. They ducked into a storage room.

“Are there any other exits?” Percy whispered.

“Down here there’s a trapdoor.” She wedged it open. “Perfect, it leads into the hangar.”

They snuck down and boarded a plane.

“Let’s go,” Annabeth said.

She gunned the engine and they raced out into the stars.


End file.
